Rugrats: The Bacherlotte Season 1
by LilNate03
Summary: Twenty-six guys will try to win Hazel (Hazelnut Swirl) Levine's heart. Who will get the confession Rose and Who will go home? And Also who will be Hazel Levine's future Husband? Sign Up here by review the story or Pm me.
1. Chapter 1

**Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1**

 **Bachelorette star: Hazel Levine**

 **Host: LilNate03**

 **Welcome to The American competitive reality dating game show!** **The series revolves around a single bachelorette (Hazel Levine), who is usually a reject from the previous Bachelor season, and a pool of romantic interests.** **There will be twenty-six bachelor contestants OC's in this competition and sign ups are here below.**

 **Do Your Male OC's guys got what it takes to win Hazel aka Hazelnut's heart? BTW, This story goes out to my good friend, Hazelnut Swirl. She has been going a lot now and I hope when she reads this she will be extremely happy.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Hobby:**

 **Occupation:**

 **What state/country:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Skinny/Fat/Built &Muscular:**

 **Race:**

 _ **Good Luck! OC's Guys Contestants and make the best man wins!**_


	2. Meet The Bachelors

**Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1**

 **Bachelorette star: Hazel Levine**

 **Host: LilNate03**

 **Welcome to The American competitive reality dating game show!** **The series revolves around a single bachelorette (Hazel Levine), who is usually a reject from the previous Bachelor season, and a pool of romantic interests.** **There will be twenty-six bachelor contestants OC's in this competition.**

 **Here are some of Bachelors for this season of Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1!**

 _ **Bachelor #1**_

Name: Zack Wehrenberg  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hobbies: Enjoys reading, playing computer games, and traveling.  
Occupation: Works as a computer programmer for a database company, Demunion Solutions in Pittsfield, Massachusetts.  
State/Country: Massachusetts, United States of America  
Weight/Height: 130 lbs, 6 ft. Tall  
Race: White

 _ **Bachelor #2**_

Name: Greg Harrison

Age: 26

Height/Weight: 5'11 / 130 lbs

Hobby: Hiking, Fishing, and Playing Baseball

Occupation: Lawyer

What state/country: Florida

Hair color: Medium Brown

Eye color: Baby Blue

Skinny/Fat/Build/Muscle: Skinny but Lean

Race: Half Irish / Half Korean

 **Bachelor #3**

Name: Tremaine Lewis  
Age: 23  
Height/weight: 6"1  
Hobby: He loves cooking but also has a soft spot for dogs. He enjoys watching romantic comedies,horror movies, and documentaries.  
Occupation: Professinal Chef  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: hazel  
Built and Muscular  
Race: black

 **Bachelor #4**

Name: Peter Albany

Age: 27

Height/weight: 6"4 180lbs

Hobby: Checkers, Golf

Occupation: King of The Confederacy

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race:White

 **Bachelor #5**

Name: Daniel Sean Collins

Age: 30

Height/weight: 6'1"

Hobby: Hiking, Exercise, and basketball

Occupation: Male Model and Fitness Trainer

Hometown: Vancouver, Canada

Hair color: Black

Eye color: brown

Skinny/Fat/Build/Muscle: Built and muscular looking

Race: White Canadian

 **Bachelor #6**

Name: Alexander "Alex" Wolfe

Age: 24

Height/Weight: '7"

Tattoos: Several, all family, sport or army related, including a 5-by-7-inch black tattoo, written in cursive on his left rib, which says: "Strength is Power"

Occupation: US marine

Hometown: Northridge, California

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: blue

Skinny/Fat/Build/Muscle: Built and Muscular looking

Race: White

 **Bachelor #7**

Name: Jeremy Flynn

Age: 24

Height/Weight: 6'0 / 140 lbs

Hobby: Soccer, Gardening, Cleaning, and Cooking

Occupation: Chef and Dancer

What state/country: California

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Hazel Green

Skinny/Fat/Built & Muscular: Built (look a dancers body)

Race: Native American

 **Bachelor #8**

Name: Cameron Dallas  
Age: 21

Height/Weight: 6'4/ 180lbs

Hobby: Exercise, take care of his farm animals

Occupation: Police Officer

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Skin Tone: Tannish (all year round)

 **Bachelor #9**

Name: Logan M.

Age: 22

Height/Weight: 5'9"

Hobby: Football

Occupation: Actor

Hair curly brown

Eye color: amber

Race: White

 **Bachelor #10**

Name: Jesse Barrow

Age: 22

Howntown: Santa Monica

Height/Weight: 5'8"

Hobby: plays piano, jogging, plays video games, surf

Occupation: Actor and producer, Bartender

Hair color: dark brown hair with light brown highlights

Eye color: brown

Race: Latino

 **Bachelor #11**

Name: Chad Cooperwood

Age: 28

Height: 6'2"

Occupation: Realtor (aka "Luxury Real Estate Agent")

Howntown: Tulsa, OK

Hobby: None

Hair color: bark brown

Eye color: grey

Race: White

 **Bachelor #12**

Name: Tony Bishop

Age:26

Height: 5'11"

Occupation: Account Director in Telecommunications and Personal Trainer

Howntown: Los Angeles,CA

Hobby: Working out, Volunteered for the American Red Cross

Hair color: low black

Eye color: Brown

Race: Interracial mixed with Caucasian/African-American/back

 **Bachelor #13**

Name: Mitchell Kemp

Age:27

Height: 6'2"

Tattoos: He has lots of tattoos all over his upper body

Occupation: Firefighter

Hometown: Memphis,TN

Greatest achievement: Saving people lives

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Light skin African-American

 **Bachelor #14**

Name: William "Will" Davis

Age: 32

Height: 6'1"

Occupation: War Veteran, singer/songwriter

Hometown: Nashville, TN

Hair Color: dark blonde with highlighs

Eye Color: brown

Race: White

 **Bachelor #15**

Name: Phillip "Phil" Deville

Age: 28

Height: 5'8"

Occupation: CEO

Hometown: Reptar City

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: black pupils

Race: White

 **Bachelor #16**

Name: Tommy Pickles

Age: 28

Height: 6'0"

Occupation: Film Director-Producer

Hometown: Reptar City

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Eye Color: Black Pupils

Race: White

 **Bachelor #17**

Name: Chuckie Finester

Age: 30

Height: 6'2

Tattoos: American Flag and eagle on his left arm/shoulder

Occupation: Sales rep for ABC Home & Commercial Servics

Hometown: Reptar City

Hobby: Play Football

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Black Pupils

Race: White

 **Bachelor #18**

Name: Jackie Wu

Age:29

Height: 6'1"

Tattoos: Asian artwork on his left shoulder

Occupation: Technical Sales Rep

Hometown: Japan

Hobby: Martial Arts

Hair Color: Black

average body but a little muscular

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Asian

 **Bachelor #19**

Name: Peter Rodriguez

Age: 26

Height: 5'1"

Average body but a little muscular in the arms

Occupation: Staffing Agency Manager

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Hobby: Hip-Hop dancing, Stripper, Basketball

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Latino

 **Bachelor #20**

Name: James Johnson

Age: 27

Height: 6'1"

Occupation: Bachelor/Rugrats Superfan

Hometown: Phoenix

Hobby: Loves watching every episodes of Rugrats, All Grown Up!, All The Rugrats movies, Loves Rugrats Fanfictions including the Authors such as Celrock, LilNate03, TCKing12, Nairobi Harper and so much more.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: light blue

Race: White

 **Bachelor #21**

Name: Darrius " Cripping-Blood" Mason

Age: 22

Height: 5'9"

Occupation: In a Gang related/making fast money

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Hobby: Love making fast money, sell pills, Loud music, Loves to go to a night club to get high and turnt up

Hair color: Black dredlocks

Eye color: Brown

Race: African-American

 **Bachelor #22**

Name: Nicholas J.

Age: 33

Height: 6'1"

Occupation: Electrical Engineer

Hometown: Ft Lauderdale, FL

Hobby: Fishing and Hunting

Hair Color: Dark Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Race: White

 **Bachelor #23**

Name: Rick Richardson

Age: 34

Height: 6'2"

Occupation: Doctor

Hometown: England

Hobby: Taking care of his patience

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Race: White

 **Bachelor #24**

Name: Blake Griffin

Age: 27

Height/Weight: 6'10" and 251lbs

Occupation: Professional Basketball Player from NBA LA Clippers

Hometown: Oklahoma City, OK

Hobby: Playing Basketball, Swimming, Playing Video games

Hair: dark brown with blonde highlights

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Interracial mixed with Caucasian/African-American

 **Bachelor #25**

Name: Cody Howard

Age:18

Height/Weight: 6'3" and 240lbs

Tall looking but Athletic

Occupation: High School Student and MMA Fighter

Hometown: New York, New York

Hobby: Football, Riding his four Wheelers, Dancing

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Race: White

 **Bachelor #26**

Name: Tom Daniels

Age: 25

Height: 5'7"

Built looking

Occupation: Actor

Hometown: Reptar City

Hobby: Cooking, lifting weights, Horse riding

Hair Color: Blonde hair

Eye Color: Brown

Race: White

 _ **Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1**_

 _ **Preemies in**_

 _ **June 1st, 2016!**_

 _ **Hazel Levine is feeling Confident to see who will be her future husband**_

 _ **Theme Song " Confident" by Demi Lovato**_


	3. WEEK 1 part 1

**Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1**

 **Bachelorette star: Hazel Levine**

 **Host: LilNate03**

 **Here's WEEK 1 of "Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1"**

 _ **RECAP on Hazel " Hazelnut Swirl" Levine:** " I had been sadly in and out of the hospital for the past few days. I took a break from Rugrats fanfiction to find myself and now since I'm fine and healthy. I got this deal from LilNate03 about doing a new reality dating show for Rugrats Fanfiction as I will be the first ever Rugrats: Bachelorette! I'm really excited! I cannot wait to meet the guys and figure out which of these guys will be my future husband. I'm excited to find love and I really can't wait what really comes my way. On the final day, I really hope that the guy I choose will get down on one knee to purpose to me. BRING ON THE MEN! HAHA!"_

 **THEME: "Confident" By Demi Lovato**

Hazel Levine was driving her 2016 pink Lamborghini car as she was heading over toward her best friend, Rosiland's house to meet up with her and Natalie Bishop.

Hazel: _" I gave my good friend, Rosie and Natalie a call to meet them over here so I can gets some advice since I really needed. Even though Rosiland and Natalie doesn't know fully how to handle things of the does and don't about men but, I feel like they will still give some great advice since they have been through relationships before."_

" Hi!" says Hazel as she hugged both Rosiland and Natalie Bishop.

" It's great to have you here." Rosiland says with a smile on her face.

" Yeah we heard the great news about you being the first ever new Bachelorette!" Natalie got excited. " How does it feels being the new Bachelorette?"

" It's been great actually. I'm excited to be the first ever Rugrats Bachelorette but I'm very nervous." Hazel laughed as Rosiland and Natalie laughed while sitting on the couch chatting with each other.

" Don't be, you will get use to it when you finally get comfortable with the other guys because trust me some of the guys will probably nervous as you." Rosiland says.

" What about the weird guys what if they act goofy and do stupid thing?" Hazel asked them.

" As long as they are cute...then go right ahead girlfriend." Natalie says.

" If you feel like you got that connection with that guy then go for it and kiss him." Rosiland said.

" I'm really nervous." Hazel says as she was blushing and laughing at the same time.

" Here's my advice for you girlfriend, pick the guy that you really like and ignore the rest guys." Rosiland laughed along with Hazel and Natalie.

" Really? I feel like I'm going to zone in on them." Hazel said.

" Ignore them sweetheart." Natalie replies. " If you the first guy then you will see them in a week. Put them in the back and then get the other guys a chance."

" I'm gonna to make a toast to you...To the crazy drunk ones, to the normal ones and to the all guys you are gonna date." Rosiland says as they all have toast with their wine glass.

Hazel: _" I had the amazing advice from the girls. I really hope I don't let them done. And I just cannot wait! I get goosebumps about what going happen."_

It's morning time as Hazel wearing her pink robe as she walk up getting her self together for tonight when she meets the guys for the first time. Hazel picks up her golden dress that she will wear for tonight as she was smiling.

Hazel: _" It could happen, I will be with the guy in my dreams and that will keep me from being happy. Oh my gosh!_ _Tonight is going to change me forever!"_

It was night time as the camera angle at Hazel getting in the black limo as the driver in a black suit open the door for her. Hazel had her long brown hair all fix up as she was wearing make-up, golden earrings & necklace jewelry along with wearing a gold dress with golden high heels on as she looks beautiful and stunning.

 _ **Coming Up...**_

 _ **[ Hazel Levine will meets with twenty-six Bachelor contestants for the first time.]**_

The Host of the new dating reality show, "Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1", LilNate03 is standing outside of a nice rustic Italian-style mansion home. This home was also was use for the ABC dating reality show, "The Bachelor" and "The Bachelorette". LilNate03 was wearing a nice black suit and tie and a pair of dress black male shoes. The show is back on as LilNate03 started talking on camera.

" Welcome back to the Premiere of Season 1 of "Rugrats: Bachelorette" We have no problem to find plenty of men to meet Hazel. She's Smart, Funny, Talented, Gorgeous, and Successful. This woman really has it all! Hazel is on her way right but...before she do let's take a look of the incredible guys bachelors to come all the way across the country to win her heart."

* * *

Footage was filmed in Florida

Greg Harrison was walking toward the City Hall wearing his suit and tie as he looks like a professional Lawyer. Greg is skinny but lean; medium brown hair with baby blue eyes as he is Half Irish and Half Korean. Greg Harrison is a 5'11 and weight 130lbs.

Greg: _" My name is Greg Harrison, I'm 26 years old from Florida and I'm a Lawyer. I enjoyed go for a hike when I'm bored, or just to find something to do. I love to go fishing with my dad and especially play baseball with my friends or my cousins. I'm happy where I am now but, I will love to find someone to share my life with."_

Greg Harrison was wearing his causal grey shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of brown boots as he was standing outside of his patio looking outside while the camera was on him.

 _Greg:_ " _When I heard about the first ever Rugrats: Bachelorette TV show...I was so excited. Hazel is drop gorgeous, and has a great attitude. I'm ready to find love and I know there will be sparks between us."_

Footage was filmed in New York

Cody Howard was standing outside of his high school football stadium while staring at holding his football. Cody Howard was a red polo plaid shirt with a pair of black pants an a pair of red and black Jordan's. Cody is a little tall but lean and athletic looking but his arms is muscular looking. He has short blonde hair with blue eyes as he is Caucasian.

Cody: _" I'm Cody I'm 18 from New York and I'm a graduated High School student. Growing up I was playing catching football with my dad and my brothers and I got an opportunity to play football at a college school in Florida Gators this coming fall. I also got a opportunity to become a MMA Fighter and make it big. I use to be in a relationship a while back but, it didn't work out de to my training for the MMA Pro Wrestling."_

Cody Howard was walking down the park as he was looking around the trees while put his hands on his pocket.

Cody: _" I'm ready to find love and make my relationship my one priority. I want a wife, I want a family and I want a friend. I'm happy Hazel Levine is the new Rugrats: Bachelorette. She's beautiful! and she has a great personality and a great sense of humor so, I hope I be Hazel's #1 draft pick."_

Footage was filmed in Northridge, CA

Alexander "Alex" Wolfe was riding his black motorcycle on the highway while wearing a black helmet. Alex is 7 feet tall but muscular and built looking; Alex has short brown hair with blue eyes as he have several tattoos on his torso, back and both of his arms. Most of the tattoos were all family, sport and army related, including a 5-by-7 inch black tattoo written in cursive on his left rib that say " Strength is Power" Alex was wearing a nice purple and white plaid shirt with blue deim jean and a pair of black boots.

Alex: _" I'm Alex I'm 24 years old from Northridge,CA and I'm a U.S Marine. When I was in college, I have no sense of reason what I want to do. My relationship with my family was in the gutter, I was pretty much the boss."_

Alex Wolfe was in his US Marine uniform as he was wearing his green shirt with a camouflage pants and a light brown army boots as he was walking up the hills with his army backpack with a huge smile on his face.

Alex: _" The Marne Corps was the best decision I made in my life. The Marine Corps gave me priority and made me a better man."_

Alex Wolfe sits down in the balcony with his twin brother, Joseph Wolfe and his wife, Stephanie as they was talking about Alex's relationship past.

" How long since you have a girlfriend?" Joseph asked him.

" Like five years or so." Alex answered his brother question.

Alex: _" I have a twin brother who is also a marine and he also station with me. I remember when he met his wife he call me up and say he got the girl he wants to married. Seeing my brother falling in love overnight...I want the same thing for myself. Hazel is the most beautiful awesome girl, I can see myself falling in love with her."_

Footage was filmed in Phoenix

The camera was filming James Johnson made it running up the rocky hill as he was wearing nothing but his black shorts and a pair of tennis shoes while being shirtless. James is 6'1" tall as he is tall and athletic looking. James has short blonde hair with blue eyes.

" This is a perfect place to on Rugrats." James smiled.

James: _" I'm James Johnson I'm 27 years old from Phoenix and I'm a Bachelor/Rugrats fan which I don't let people know. I watch every Rugrats and All Grown Up! episodes along with reading fanfiction stories of Celrock, TCKing12, LilNate03, Nairobi Harper, Jessica-Senapi and many more."_

James Johnson was at his house talking to himself from the mirror while holding a red rose as he was wearing her grey shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

" Yes I love Rugrats and I do accept this rose." James was practicing from the mirror.

James: _" I don't know if I'm the biggest fan of Rugrats but, right at there. Most of the time I have a Rugrats party as we just watch every episode and every seasons of Rugrats and All Grown Up! along with watching all three movies of Rugrats and The All Grown Up! Specials."_

James Johnson have photo of LilNate03 as he was talking to the photo as he was asking which suit should he wear.

" LilNate03, Grey or Blue?" James questioned.

James: _" Being on the Rugrats: Bachelorette is a dream come true. I will like nothing else but get on one knee and proposed to Hazel."_

Footage was filmed from Massachusetts, US

The camera was angling at Zack Whrenburg as he was staring at the bottom of the lake as he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt, blue diem jeans and a pair of grey tennis shoes. Zack is 6ft tall and weight 130lbs. Zack has short blonde hair with blue eyes.

Zack: _" I'm Zack Whrenburg I'm 21 years old and I'm from Massachusetts. I work as a Computer programmer for database company, Demunion Solution in Pittsfield, Massachusetts."_

The camera was angling at Zack Whrenburg in Europe as he was traveling there as he was wearing a white bottom up short sleeves shirt with khaki short pants and a pair of white slip on shoes.

Zack: _" I love to travel across the country, I enjoy reading books and play computer games. I'm here to find love and hopefully I 'll find someone who appreciate me and being very caring. I believe Hazel will be the one for me, she's beautiful, talented and down to earth. I really hope that Hazel and I will be a couple."_

Footage was filmed from California, US

The camera was angling at Jeremy Flynn as he was playing soccer outside. Jeremy Flynn is 6'0" and 140lbs. Jeremy has jet black hair with hazel green eyes. Jeremy was wearing a red shirt with a pair of black shorts and wearing a pair of Nike soccer shoes.

Jeremy: _" I'm Jeremy Flynn I'm 24 years old and I'm from California. I'm a Chef and Also a dancer for Justin Bieber and Ariane Grande's concert."_

The camera was angling at Jeremy Flynn cooking in the kitchen and fixing dinner for his mom and little sister.

Jeremy: _" I really enjoy cooking along with Gardening, Cleaning up and mostly play soccer. I only live with my mom and my little sister since my father past away few years ago from a heart attack and my big brother died in car crash last year. It's been a train wreck for me and my family so, Hopefully I'll find someone special."_

Jeremy was grooming his hair as he was getting ready to head off to Mexico for the Rugrats: Bachelorette show.

Jeremy: _" Being here in the Rugrats: Bachelorette is a huge deal for me as I really want to find love. I think I will find love with Hazel since she is very attractive and so faithful. I really hope that I'm the guy that she will like to marry._

Footage was filmed from Japan

The camera was angling at Jackie Wu was practicing doing martial arts move outside of his backyard as he was shirtless and showing off his eight pack and biceps. Jackie is a 6'1" tall with short low black haircut with brown eyes. Jackie is Asian as he looks more like a younger version of Jet Li and Dante Bassco put together. He has an average body but muscular looking; he has a tattoos of an Asian artwork on his left shoulder. Jackie was wearing a pair of white pants as he was barefoot holding a bamboo in his hands.

Jackie: _" I'm Jackie Wu, I'm 29 years old and I'm from Japan. and work as a Technical Sales Rep."_

Jackie was wearing a sleeveless red tank shirt that say " Black Pyramid" with baggy black low-riding shorts with a pair of black long socks and a pair of black Nike sandals while wearing his red snapback hat.

Jackie Wu was walking down on the Great Wall Of China to get his exercise.

Jackie: _" I really enjoying exercising and doing my martial arts moves whenever I have my free time. I haven't dated in a while since I'm more focus of my family, my mother has cancer and the doctor tells me and my family that she only has less than a year to live. It's hard to deal with the fact that my mother is dying and there's no cure for her. I want to find love, get married and have a family of my own so my mom can see that before she goes."_

Jackie Wu was lifting up weights in the gym as he was wearing a black sleeveless tank top with a black hoodie that attach with the shirt with black short pants and while he just wearing black ankle socks. Jackie was sweating bullets as he was exercising.

Jackie: _" I believe me and Hazel will have a connection because the girl is very faithful, she's beautiful, talented, funny, smart and damn gorgeous. Hopefully I'll be the guy that will make her happy and support her whenever she has good day or bad day."_

Footage was filmed from Chicago, IL

The camera was filming Peter Rodriguez as he was playing basketball with his friends at the basketball court. Peter is 5'1" tall as he have an average body but muscular in the arms. Peter has short jet black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Peter is light skinned Latino guy as he is very charming.

Peter R.: _" I'm Peter Rodriguez, I'm 26 years old and from Chicago, IL. I work at a Staffing Agency Management."_

The camera was angling at Peter Rodriguez as he was dancing in the night club as he was grinding on a woman who was about thirty something as he strip of his shirt and was showing his muscular six-pack body while his body was oil up in baby oil.

Peter.R: _" I love playing Basketball with my friends, Hip-Hop dance is my life that I love to do and sometimes I like to strip off my shirt and grind on women just the fun of it. Since every girl wants this hot sexy Latino papi right here [Laugh]_

The camera angle at Peter Rodriguez as he was at a grave site to visit his ex-fiancé grave.

Peter.R: _" I use to be engaged a while back but, my fiancé die in a plane crash when she was trying to visit her family from Arkansas. It was tragedy, we was expecting to have a child together. I never think that I can move on with my life and find somebody who will love me like my fiancé, Ashley did. Now, I'm very confident and I'm ready to find love again. Hazel, is the most beautiful attractive Bachelorette I've have ever seen. I heard about Hazel's story about she wasn't very happy and was going through a lot of stuff, I feel like we both on the same level so I can relate to her a little bit more. I really hope me and Hazel have a chance and I want Hazel Levine to be my wife."_

 **Coming Up...**

 _ **[ All the Bachelors were standing and siting around as they was talking to each other while drinking their glass of wine and water. Daniel was being cocky and rude as he watches some of the Bachelors making a fool out themselves or just hate some of the guys who thinks they are better than him.**_

 _ **Peter Albany gets very angry when there's another guy who is also named as Peter getting more attention from Hazel Levine.**_

 _ **This is Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1.]**_

 _{Commercial Break}_

The Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1 is back on as the Host, LilNate03 was standing in front of house with a huge smile on his face.

" We are back on the Rugrats: Bachelorette! And right on time, our Rugrats: Bachelorette star, Hazel Levine is here!" said LilNate03.

The black limo just pull up as the limo driver open the door for Hazel Levine. Hazel go out of the limo as she was looking so beautiful with her gold dress as she looks like a Helle Berry. Hazel spotted LilNate03 as she smiled delightful.

" Hazel!" LilNate03 says as he smiled at her.

" LilNate03!" Hazel says as she walk up to him and hugged him. " It's good to see you."

" It's good to see you too! You look gorgeous!" LilNate03 said.

" Thank You! And you look handsome!" Hazel gave LilNate03 a compliment.

" I'm so happy for you that you are very happy and confident." LilNate03.

" Thank You! I been through a lot over the years, I was always upset, and didn't really think positive for myself. It gets tough but, I'm very confident right now and I'm ready to find love." Hazel tells LilNate03.

" So, are you nervous about meeting the twenty-six bachelors that might be your future husband?" LilNate03 questioned Hazel.

" Defiantly , my hands are shaking.[ _laughed_ ]. I'm ready to find my future husband and hopefully he's here somewhere." Hazel said.

" Don't be nervous because the guys are probably way nervous as you are.[ _Laughed_ ]. I wish you best of luck and The guys are here now." LilNate03 said as Hazel Levine turns around and see a black limo pulling up which some of the Bachelors are in the limo.

" Bring on the men!" Hazel was so happy like some teenage girl.

[ _Oh my god! She is so gorgeous in person!_ ] said one bachelor.

[ _Damn she fine!_ ] said another bachelor.

[ _Thank You Jesus! Yes! Yes!_ ] says another bachelor.

Hazel was standing while taking a deep breath as she waiting on the first guy to get out the limo. The first guy that got out of limo was Zack Whrenburg as he was wearing a nice navy blue suit with black dress shoes as he have his blonde hair grease up as he was very handsome.

" Hazel!" smiled Zack as he was walking up toward Hazel.

" Hi!" Hazel smiled as she gave him a hugged. " Nice to meet you, you look handsome!"

" Thank You, It's great to meet you. says Zack as he was holding her hands. " I'm Zack. You look amazing! Beautiful and amazing!"

" Thank You!" Hazel smiled at Zack Whrenburg as she was checking him out.

" My parents been together for thirty years now so, anything can be possible, you are very beautiful and down to earth." said Zack.

" I believe anything, do you believe that?" Hazel asked him.

" Yeah." smiled Zack.

" You look amazing!" Hazel gave Zack a complement.

" How are you feeling?" Zack questioned Hazel.

" Nervous." Hazel answered as she really was nervous. " Are you excited?"

" Yeah, give me a hug." Zack said as he gave Hazel another hug which bring her huge smile on her face. Zack broke the hugged as he was looking from behind. " You an't seeing nobody else are you? Let's just get out of here, come on." Zack smiled while looking down to Hazel's beautiful goergous face.

" You looks so good thanks for coming." Hazel was blushing when she see Zack's charming face.

" Anytime." Zack replies back as he walks up in the house first; Hazel Levine was checking him out from behind as she was definitely liking Zack Whrenburg.

 _" He's Hot!"_ Hazel whispered with a smile on her face. " Whoo! This is going to be a great night."

Next up step out of the limo was Tom Daniels who was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie and black dress shoes. Tom has short blonde hair with brown eyes as he is 5'7" tall and 25 years old.

" You look nice!" said Hazel as she smiled delight.

" I'm the best." Tom smiles as he walk up toward Hazel.

" Hi! What's your name?" Hazel asked him.

" I'm Tom." Tom answers as he went to hugged her.

" It's good to finally meet you! How are you?" Hazel asked Tom.

" Nervous, watching you from Rugrats Fanfiction stories as you are absolutely gorgeous!" said Tom.

" Thank You!" Hazel started blushing.

" Beside that, you have really good sense of self, I can see your grounded and that what make really sexy to me." said Tom.

" Thank You!" Hazel said as she hugged him. " It's good meeting you! Have fun in there."

" I will." Tom replies " You look good."

" You look good." Hazel say back to Tom as she was staring at Tom walking in the house. " He was sweet."

Next up out of the limo was Greg Harrison as he was wearing a nice navy blue suit with a black tie and a pair of black dress shoes which he was very clean and professional.

Greg Harrison walks up toward Hazel with a smile on his face.

" _[laughed]_ Hi!" smiled Hazel.

" Hey, I'm Greg." said Greg.

" I'm Hazel." Hazel introduced herself with a smile on her face.

" So...I'm not gonna to anything bad to hurt you like any of those negative guest reviews who tells you are horrible and I'm not gonna be like your ex fall in love with another girl...I'm falling for you."

" Awww. Thank You so much! Greg right?" Hazel questioned him.

" Greg." he replies back as he gave her a hug.

" It's nice to finally met you! You look nice and I hope you have fun!" Hazel tells him after she let go of him as Greg Harrison smile at her with his charming smile and walks in the mansion house.

" _He's cute!"_ Hazel say to herself.

Next up out of the limo was Rick Richardson as he was wearing a nice black suit with a black dress shirt; red tie and a pair of dress black shoes especially his hair was groom. Rick is 34 years old and is 6'2" as he from England and he is a professional doctor. Rick is Caucasian with black hair and brown eyes.

Rick Richardson walks over toward Hazel Levine with a smile on his face, " Hey Hazel!"

" Hello! How are you?" Hazel asked him.

" I'm doing well, I'm doing well." Rick replies back as he gave her a hugged.

" What's your name?" Hazel asked him.

" I'm Rick." Rick answers. " Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you!" Hazel smiles at him delightful.

" So I can't speak for the other guys but, I can tell you this...I didn't come here for a rose, I came here for a relationship." said Rick.

" That makes me feel really good. Thank You!" Hazel thank him as she gave him a big hugged.

" See ya Hazel." Rick said as he walks into the mansion house.

" Your new home! Enjoy it!" Hazel tells Rick Richardson.

" Thanks." Rick says as he gave her a smile.

Next up out of the limo was Cameron Dallas as he was wearing a nice grey suit with a white dress shirt; a gold tie with purple strips and a pair of black dress shoes as he look decent and charming looking. Cameron is a 6'4 and weight 180lbs. Cameron is from Scottsdale, AZ as he is a police officer. Cameron has dark brown hair with Amber eye color.

Cameron was holding a bottle of wine as he walking over toward Hazel, " Hey Hazel."

" Hi Handsome!" Hazel says as she hugs him.

" I been waiting for weeks watching you in every Rugrats Fanfiction." said Cameron. " My name is Cameron and I brought a gift."

" Ohh!" Hazel smiles as she looks at a bottle of wine.

" Would you except this bottle of wine?" Cameron asked her.

" Yes, of course I'll accept this bottle of wine." Hazel answers.

" Alright, I guess we don't need glasses." said Cameron as he was twisting a bottle of wine.

" Yes, who needs glass if you can drink straight out of the bottle." Hazel laughed.

" Cheers! Lady is always." said Cameron as he hand her the bottle of wine which she laughed and took a good sip of wine.

" My turn." said Cameron as he took the bottle from her.

" You're turn, that taste so great!" Hazel Compliment the wine.

" Not bad." said Cameron as he got done took a sip of his wine.

" Not bad, You look great!" Hazel gave him another compliment.

" I'll see you inside." Cameron Dallas hugs Hazel

" See you there." Hazel smiles at him as he walks inside the mansion house.

" _My mom will like him for sure._ " Hazel say to herself as she was blushing with joy.

Meanwhile, the second black limo pulls in front of the big mansion home as there are tons more guys in the limo as well and Hazel is really excited about it.

" _Goddamn bruh!_ " said one bachelor.

" _She's beautiful!_ " said another bachelor.

" _I want some of that Hazelnut cream[laugh]_ " said another bachelor.

The first person that came out of the black limo was Alexander "Alex" Wolfe as he was wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt; black &white tie and a pair of dress brown shoes. Alex smiles at Hazel when finally gets to meet her.

Hazel laughed and was blushing a little, " Hi!"

" WOW!" Alex walks over toward Hazel as he was checking her out.

" How you doing?" Hazel asks him as she have her arms wide open for him.

" Shock." Alex laughed but a little nervous.

" Are you?" Hazel asked him.

" Yeah, you look amazing!" Alex tells her as he gave her a hugged.

" Thank You!" Hazel said.

" It's a pleasure to meet you." said Alex.

" What's your name?" Hazel asks him.

" I'm Alex." Alex introduce himself as he hold her hands.

" Alex, it's nice to finally meet you!" Hazel tells him.

" Thank You, I'm pretty nervous." Alex tells her with a smile on his face.

" I understand, Don't be nervous it's just the first night." Hazel hugged him really tight as she can feel his strong muscle. " It's nice to finally meet you! You look really great."

" Thanks!" Alex said as he went inside the mansion home.

" All these guys looks so handsome!" Hazel said as she smiling really hard.

Next up out of the limo is Hazel Grey as he was wearing a nice blue suit with a white dress shirt; blue tie with black strips and a pair of black dress shoes. Hazel is 31 yrs old and he's a 4'10" but he wears shoes to make him look taller. Hazel Grey is a little fitter now as he used to be fat but he lost some weight. Hazel has brown hair with green eyes which Hazel Grey is Indian.

" Hey Hazel!" Hazel Grey wave at her.

" Hi!" Hazel say hey to him.

" My name is Hazel Grey..." before Hazel could finish his words out; cards fell out of his pocket which Hazel laughed a little.

" You drop your card." Hazel laughed at him.

" Oh!" said Hazel Grey as he was picking up his cards. " I'm in seriously trouble Hazel."

" Well, get it together." Hazel laughed at him.

" Oh, trainwreck." said Hazel Grey as he got up.

" Bring it in!" Hazel had her arms open for Hazel Grey.

" You look amazingly beautiful." Hazel Grey tells Hazel Levine.

" It's nice to meet you!" Hazel gave him a big hugged. " It's nice to meet someone else is name Hazel as well."

" It's good to see you too! I thought I'll be more nervous since I brought the cards." Hazel Grey said as he pull it out from his jacket.

" Yeah." Hazel said as she was looking at his cards.

" I don't know what order they are now So...Hazel." Hazel Grey call her name.

" Yes Hazel." Hazel said as she was listen to him what he has to say.

" I just wanna say that there's no doubt in my mind that I'm the beautiful woman in the world...wait, I mix that up." Hazel Grey was total embarrassed.

" That's okay, everybody makes mistakes." Hazel tell him as she rubs his shoulder.

" I'll talk to you inside to get to know you." Hazel Grey smile at her which she smiles back. " I hope you have a great night."

" I will, thanks for coming." Hazel Levine hugged him really tight.

" Of course!" he said as he broke the hug.

" Are you excited?" Hazel asked him.

" I'm really excited." Hazel Grey answers.

" Bye, it's gonna be so much fun." Hazel Levine tells him

" Can't wait." he says as he head inside the big mansion house.

Next up out of the black limo was Chad Cooperwood as he was wearing a nice expensive dark navy blue suit with a beige dress shirt; grey tie with a pair of brown dress shoes. Chad is 28 years old, he's a 6'2" tall and works for the Realtor (aka Luxury Real Estate Agent). Chad has dark brown low hair cut with grey eyes as he is Caucasian. Chad is tall and muscular looking as he can be Prince Charming.

" Hey!" said Hazel as she admire Chad Cooperwood's looks.

" Hazel!" Chad smiles at Hazel as he walks up closer to her. " Nice to meet you."

" What's your name?" Hazel asks Chad as the both of them was holding hands.

" Chad." Chad answers as he introduce himself.

" Chad?" Hazel questioned him.

" Yeah." Chad nodded as he gave her a hug.

" Oh hi Chad!" she says.

" Hey." Chad says as he was checking her out.

" What's up." Hazel asks him.

" I don't know, I guess really excited to take this run with you; To get to know you." Chad was staring at her beautiful sea-green eyes.

" Yeah." Hazel smiles at Chad as she was liking Chad very well.

" I hope we have a great time together." Chad smiles at her.

"You smell good! You look great!" Hazel gave him a compliment.

" Thank You." he says.

" I have a great time talking to you!" Hazel tells him.

" Come find me when you finish talking." Chad says as he walks into the big mansion house.

" I will, Thank You!" Hazel says as she was checking him out from behind with a smile on her face.

Next out of the black limo was Daniel Sean Collins as he was wearing a nice back suit, black dress shirt; a black tie and a pair of black dress shoes. Daniel is 30 years old as he is 6'1" tall. Daniel is built and muscular looking as he is fitness male model. Daniel is white-Canadian as he have black hair with brown eyes.

" Damn Hazel! You lookin stunning with that dress on." Daniel said.

" Thank You!" Hazel thank him as she gave him a big hugged while Daniel kiss her on the cheek. " What's your name?"

" Daniel." he answers.

" Daniel, that's a cute name." Hazel says as she smiles at him.

" Where were you from?" Daniel asks her.

" I'm from Reptar City, California. Where are you from?" Hazel asks him.

" Nice to meet you, I'm from Vancouver, Canada." he answers.

" Canada! Oh nice!" Hazel said.

" I'm thinking bigger plans here you know." Daniel gave her a hug.

" How are you feeling?" Hazel asks him.

" Not too bad, are you?" Daniel asks her.

" I'm good! You look great!" Hazel Daniel as she was checking him out.

" Thank You, you too." Daniel smiles at her delightful. " Take care."

" Bye!" Hazel says as he went inside the big mansion house.

Next out of the black limo was Peter Rodriguez as he was wearing a nice expensive light brown suit with a light pink dress shirt; white tie and a pair of white dress shoes. Peter smiles at Hazel delightful as he was happy to finally get to meet her.

" Hi!" Hazel said as she started laughing but, giggling also since she likes him.

" Hey Hazel! You look gorgeous." Peter Rodriguez tells Hazel as he walk up to her and gave her a hug.

" How are you! What's your name?" Hazel asks him.

" My name is Peter and you are breath taken." Peter Rodriguez was amaze of Hazel looking so beautiful.

" Thank You!" Hazel thank him.

" You are beautiful and I'm all struck but..." before he could finish Hazel talk to him.

" Don't be, it's so normal." Hazel smiled at him delightful.

" I know you are truly amazing but, I think you are so much more than that." said Peter Rodriguez.

" Thank You!" Hazel smiles at him.

" I cannot wait to get to know you better and I'll talk to you more inside." Peter Rodriquez smiles at her.

" Thank You!" Hazel gave Peter Rodriquez a big hug. " I cannot wait to talk to you."

Hazel watches Peter Rodriguez going inside the big mansion house with the other bachelors as she was checking him out.

" _He was so sweet and fine too._ " Hazel say to herself.

Next out of the black limo is Phillip "Phil" Deville as he was wearing a red suit with a white dress shirt; a red tie with black stripes and a pair of black cowboy boots. Phil trim his beard and have his brown hair slick back. Phil was playing a guitar for Hazel which brings her joy.

 _" You don't know me but we probably go on some dates. You might send me home tonight, but you can take my name. And I can't believe you from Reptar City, And I'm so glad to meet you! And my name is...Phil."_ Phil introduced his name.

" Phil." Hazel said as she hugged him.

" It's good to meet you Hazel." Phil tells Hazel. " Did you like it?"

" Yes, I do like it." Hazel said.

" I'm from Reptar City as well." Phil tells her.

" Oh My Gosh! You're from Reptar City?" Hazel asks him as she was in shock.

" I was dying to meet you; look so pretty in person and I'm happy to meet you." Phil smiles at her.

" I love country music!" Hazel tells him.

" I'm sure we will get along just right." Phil smiles back at her.

" It's good to meet you!" Hazel tells him before he head inside.

" It's good to meet you too." Phil tells her as he walks inside the big mansion home.

" I want to play the guitar later." Hazel tells him.

" I'll teach you." Phil yells back to her which she laugh and giggle at the same time.

 _" This is already so crazy!"_ Hazel laughed.

Next out of the black limo is Peter Albany as he was wearing a grey Confederacy suit that is from TCKing12's stories with a pair of black boots. Peter is 6'4" tall and weight 180 pounds. Peter Albany has short brown hair with brown eyes.

Hazel laughed as she smile at him delightful.

Peter Albany took a deep breath as he walk up toward Hazel Levine with a smile on his face. " Hey."

" You look great!" Hazel tells him with a smile on her face.

" Thank You!" Peter Albany said as he walk up toward Hazel. " You look actually stunning!"

" Thank You!" Hazel said as she gave Peter a hug. " How are you?"

" I'm good, I'm Peter Albany." Peter Albany introduce himself as he hold her hands.

" Oh another Peter! It's great to meet you Peter!" Hazel said. " What kind of suit is this?"

" It's a Confederacy suit, I wear this from Rugrats fanfiction stories." Peter Albany answers.

" Oh awesome! It's so nice to meet you!" Hazel tells him as she gave him a hug.

" It's so nice to meet you too!" Peter replies to her as he head inside the big mansion house.

 _" Oh My Gosh!"_ Hazel says to herself.

* * *

Peter Albany walks into the room with the rest of the bachelors as they were in shock of his Confederacy suit.

" Oh!" says Chad as he started laughing at Peter Albany.

" Look at this guy." Zack added as he laugh with Chad Cooperwood as they sat beside each other.

" How's it going guys!" Peter smiles as he was talking to the guys as they was being loud with cheer.

" Hey...?" Phil was looking weird when he sees Peter Albany walks in the room.

" Where you get the costume?" Hazel Grey asks Peter Albany.

" This is not a costume it's the one of the kind, It's a Confederacy suit I wear this in most of the Rugrats stories." Peter Albany tells the guys.

Daniel Sean Collins sees that very weird what Peter Albany is wearing as he don't approve of that.

Daniel Sean Collins: _" You will have to pay a lot of money to wear that. Bro, you shouldn't try to hard to get Hazel's attention. That's like saying if I take off my shirt and showing my amazing ass body which it is I'm just look at me...I'm the hottest guy that Hazel will want to date. Just keep it cool for the first night."_

Peter Rodriguez: _" This is my question about this 2nd Peter guy, #1: Why the hell are you wearing that crappy World War 1 suit that's been worn on the Rugrats fanfiction? #2: What on earth made you were this piece of crap?"_

Chad Cooperwood was standing up drinking a glass of wine while talking to Daniel Sean Collins and Phil Deville as they talking about Peter Albany behind his back.

" I'm so glad I'm not that guy!" Chad laughed.

" Me too bro." Phil laughed with him.

Cameron: _"That got to be the worst thing that you chosen to wear on the first night, And this may ends up you gets eliminated early. What else these crazy guys gonna do?"_

* * *

Back outside, Hazel Levine was standing outside as she waits for the third limo car. The third limo came by as the first person gets out of the car was William "Will" Davis as he was dress up as Santa Claus. Will is 32 years old as he is a 6'1" tall.

" Santa!" Hazel yelled so loud as she raise her arms up for Will aka Santa Claus.

" Ho-Ho-Ho!" Will doing Santa Claus laughed with a deep voice.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. WEEK 1 part 2

**Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1**

 **Bachelorette star: Hazel Levine**

 **Host: LilNate03**

 **Here's WEEK 1 part 2 of Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1!**

 **THEME: "Confident" by Demi Lovato**

Back at inside the mansion with the rest of Bachelors contestants, Phil Deville was playing his guitar while some of the guys were having fun when Phil was playing his guitars and some aren't having fun, they just look at competition to see who might have a better chance with Hazel Levine.

Cameron Dallas: _" There's defiantly straight up characters here."_

Peter Albany started speaking to have a conversation with the guys, " It's kind of hot in here."

Hazel Grey stare at Peter Albany like he might be trouble or something. And he just freak out of Peter's Confederacy suit.

Hazel Grey: _" It still doesn't add up on why would Peter would wear that Confederacy suit."_

Zack Whrenburg sat beside Tom Daniels as they was talking to Phil Deville and Chad Cooperwood about Hazel Levine while drinking a glass of wine.

" I just can't wait when she gets in here." said Zack as Tom drinks his glass of wine.

" Yeah, then we all get have turn to have her." Tom Daniels added which Zack, Chad, and Phil agree with him and started laughing.

Tom Daniels: _" Let's get some time to talk to her, like...a slideshow spending time with Hazel."_

Back outside, Hazel Levine was still laughing about William "Will" Davis dress up as Santa Claus which Hazel never expected that at all.

" Ho-Ho-Ho!" Will was doing Santa Claus laughed with a deep voice while walking up toward her.

" Oh Santa." Hazel laughed as she gave him a hugged. " What's up! Hey, how are you?"

" I'm Saint Nick, and I know you been a good girl this year." said Will as she was going through his Santa's bag which Hazel laughed so hard.

" Here's a present for you." said Will as he hand her a nice size white box with red ribbons on it.

" Thank You!" Hazel smiled at him.

" I cannot wait to see you inside." Will smiled at her.

" Thank You!" Hazel hugged him again. " Saint Nick have fun in there and thanks for the gift! I'll try not to peak."

Will laughed as he was walking inside the mansion with the rest of Bachelors contestants.

" Who doesn't love Santa and Who doesn't love gift!" Hazel raise up the box as she was smiling with joy on her face. " Smart man!"

William "Will" Davis walks inside as Santa Claus which he caught all the guys attention which they were in shock as well.

" Oh my god! Look out." Chad Cooperwood laughed so hard which Peter Rodriquez laugh with Chad.

" Ho-Ho-Ho!" Will was laughing like Santa Claus with a deep voice.

" Oh my God!" Peter Albany laughed so hard.

Daniel Sean Collins look at Will Davis like he is very weird guy and very childish.

Daniel Sean Collins: _" Coming out of the limonene and dresses up as Santa Claus? ?# * &%!"_ Daniel Sean Collins was cursing as he was mad as hell.

William "Will" Davis was holding up a stuff teddy bear as he was staring at all the guys, " I feel like somebody is on the naughty list." he says.

Chad Cooperwood stares at Will Davis like he is very ridiculous wearing that outfit.

Chad Cooperwood: _" I feel like dressing up as Santa Claus is not the first expression to meet a girl, It's kind of like...Dancing Monkeys."_ Chad was dissing Will. _" It's probably fun and good but, people don't want to date that guy."_

Zack Whrenburg sat down with Will Davis aka Saint Nick as they was drinking wine and was talking about Hazel Levine.

" I made her laughed." Will said as he start laughed.

" I know, it's cool that you made her laugh." said Zack.

Zack Whrenburg: " _I'm glad somebody did it; I'm glad that person wasn't me.[laughed]"_

" You want a cookie?" Will asks Zack.

" No man, I'm good." Zack laughed as he look away.

Zack Whrenburg: _" I think it really helps me out. [laughed] I'm all for it! More costumes, go for it! Knock yourself out.[laughed]"_

Back outside, the next Bachelor guy contestants come out of the black limo is Cody Howard as he was wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt, a pair of black dress shoes and a pair of black shade glasses with a fake mustache with it. Hazel Levine started laughing so hard which she thought it was very funny.

" Loving the stache!" Hazel says as she smiled at him.

" Hazel!" Cody says as he walk up toward her.

" Hey." Hazel smiled at him.

" I'm Cody." Cody Howard introduce himself while taking off the shade glasses and the fake mustache. " I'll shave it later." he laughed.

" Okay." Hazel laughed.

The rest of the guys were staring at window to catch Hazel Levine talking to another Bachelor contestants, Cody Howard.

" Got more fresh meat coming!" yelled Alex.

Cody Howard came on in the mansion as he was yelling "FRESH MEAT!" Tom Daniels took another sip of his glass of wine as he kept his eye on this Cody guy.

Tom Daniels: _" Tonight it feels like there's different types of men, there's confident, intelligent, well dress that are probably more of Hazel's type."_

Next up walking up toward Hazel Levine is Tremaine Lewis as he dress up in a nice grey suit with a white dress shirt with a black tie and a pair of black dress shoes. Tremaine had his black hair all trim up with a short hair cut.

" Let me introduce myself I'm Tremaine but, I go by Tre and I work as a Professional Chef." Tre introduced himself.

" Oh." Hazel was surprise about Tremaine.

Tom Daniels: _" Then you got the other guys who can grab Hazel's attention."_

The next guy that gets out of the black limo is Nicholas J as he was wearing a nice black suit with a dressy white shirt and a pair of black dress shoes as he was very clean.

" I see you got two balls in your hand." said Hazel as she sees Nicholas holding two soft blue balls.

" It's funny you say that, if you ever in a stress or anything...I give you permission to squeeze my balls.[laugh]" Nicholas J laughed as he hand her two blue balls.

" What a gesture." says Hazel as she was holding two blue balls that Nicholas J gave her.

Tom Daniels: _" Some guys say some cheesy things."_

The next guy that came up to Hazel Levine is Jeremy Flynn as he was wearing a nice dark blue suit with a white dress shirt; a pink tie and a pair of black dress shoes.

" I'm also a Chef and also a dancer." said Jeremy.

" Oh really." Hazel said. " I love to dance."

" I'm hoping by the end of this that I will be the one." Jeremy tells Hazel Levine as they were holding hands. " that's able to take you off the market." Jeremy and Hazel both laughed.

Tom Daniels: _"Some guys just don't have much to say at all."_

" I really didn't watch that much about you on Rugrats Fanfiction." say Darrius " Cripping-Blood" Mason as he was wearing a red suit with a black dress shirt with gold chain around his neck, black suit pants are sort of low riding, and a pair of red and black Jordans.

" That's okay." said Hazel.

" I have no idea. I have nothing" Darrius said. " I know nothing about you, but, I know you are sexy af!"

Hazel was laughing it off as it was sort uncomfortable for her with Darrius.

" Okay Darrius." Hazel laughed.

Tom Daniels: _" We got a modge podge of guys here, and they just keep rolling in."_

Darrius "Cripping-Blood" Mason came inside the mansion as he was showing out, " What's good my nigga!" Darrius was shaking Tremaine's hand.

" Okay, there's a lot more guys here now." said Zack Whrenburg as he was talking to Tom Daniels on the couch while Tom was drinking another glass of wine as he watching every guy comes in.

" The house is filling up really fast." said Peter as he was chatting with Phil Deville, and Will Davis.

Greg Harrison: _"_ _There's a lot of hair gel, there's a lot cologne going on. Kind of feel like I'm in catalogue of some sort, you know?"_

To Be Continued...

Stay Tune!


End file.
